Goodnight, My Love
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Everyone gets nightmares. It's a fact of life. But how people handle having the nightmares is what really matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Godchild fic number 2! I just want everyone to know that these Godchild stories I write are A) disregarding the end of the series and B) are usually sequel, prequels, or interludes for Kare Uta's Godchild stories which...disregard the end of the series hahah. So they all kinda flow together in their own world and if it weren't for Kare Uta my Godchild stories may never have been written. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story and I do want everyone to know that this is not the only chapter I plan on writing. It was! But then I realized that...a lot of these characters have nightmares and it's not just Jizabel...so expect more from me on this story. Also I'm still practicing writing dialogue for these characters...they are hard as hell so work with me. I think that's it. Thanks and I hope you love it! **

Jizabel simply stared, unsure of what to do. This has never happened before. Usually it was the other way around. It would be him to wake up, gasping for breath and trying to forget the terrible nightmare he just had, not Cassian. However, the tables had been turned.

Jizabel stared as Cassian held his chest and looked around nervously. He tried his hardest to think about what Cassian would normally do in this situation. Well, he would rub his back for one. Jizabel decided to start there. Cassian had pulled his legs to chest and hid his face in them, which made it perfect for Jizabel to reach over and gently massage his back. He could feel him shaking and shivering; it scared him half to death. Cassian had never cried this hard in front of him. He wondered if this was what he was like when he had nightmares.

He continued to rub Cassian's back in circles, looking down at him with some pity and much confusion. He thought about asking Cassian what his dream was about, but then decided against it. Cassian never asked him what he dreamed. No one would want to repeat something that was so terrifying to them. As curious as he was he kept his mouth shut.

So what else was it that Cassian did for him in these situations? He held him. It wasn't often that Jizabel would cradle Cassian in his arms, but this situation called for it. He rested his back against the headboard and pulled the larger man against his chest. He felt awkward holding him, but when he felt Cassian wrap his arms around his waist he knew he was doing the right thing. He gently used one hand to comb through his hair and the other to simply hold him.

"It'll…be okay," Jizabel hesitantly told him.

It broke his heart to see his lover like this. He almost felt guilty for making Cassian go through this every other night. He wanted to do anything to get him to stop crying, but he felt helpless as the tears bled through his shirt. He couldn't take it. Cassian wasn't supposed to cry like this!

"Please, stop crying now. Everything's fine, Cassian! Please, please stop crying," he begged. He didn't think that was best route to take, but he was desperate! Cassian wouldn't stop. Jizabel could hear him taking large breaths to try to get the sobbing under control, but he couldn't. Was his nightmare that horrible?

Jizabel kissed his hair over and over again. "Please," Jizabel said before kissing his hair again. "Please, stop."

He thought about giving up and handing him over to Mary Weather or Riff or Cain. Jizabel knew he was the last person who needed to be comforting someone. He was almost about to break out in tears himself just at the sound of the man's crying. However, Cassian took one last deep breath and finally got control of himself. He pushed a bit away from Jizabel to see his face.

"I'll never leave you."

Jizabel stared at him for a moment. Where did that come from? "I know, Cassian." He told him. "I know you'll never leave me."

Cassian switched positions so he was holding Jizabel in his arms. He held him tightly and Jizabel just sat there, waiting for Cassian to continue.

"I dreamed I died." Cassian told him. Jizabel flinched when he said that. He supposed he could understand being so scared of a dream like that. No one wants to die and Cassian had just gotten this new body. Plus the two of them realized their love for each and they were beginning their lives anew. This would be the worst time for Cassian to die so Jizabel could see why he was so afraid of that nightmare. Jizabel personally was scared just at the thought of him dying.

"I died and…I'm so sorry! I died and left you here all by yourself. You had no one to take care of you and protect you. You were so alone and I'm sorry. I'll never leave you by yourself again."

Jizabel stopped for a moment. Cassian was upset that Jizabel was left on his own? He wasn't scared over the fact he had died? "Cassian, you died. You don't have to feel guilty for that."

"I do." Cassian said, lifting Jizabel's face and kissing his cheek. "It was just like when I actually died. I felt so guilty for leaving you on your own. I never want to feel that way again. I want to be with you always and protect you. I love you so much, Jizabel."

It was shocking to hear the dream Cassian had and at the same time it touched Jizabel's heart. He almost wanted to laugh at Cassian's reasoning for getting so upset. Jizabel knew Cassian would never leave him. He didn't have faith in a lot of things, but he had faith that Cassian would always be by his side. He kissed his lover deeply and was happy when he got kissed back. He felt Cassian's body relax and spent as much time kissing him as he could until he finally had to pull away to breathe.

"Let's go back to sleep," Jizabel suggested. He figured they were both done with this nightmare and the best thing for them would be to forget it. He lay down under the sheets and waited until he felt Cassian move to lie down next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and Jizabel turned to face him, gently kissing his chin.

"I love you too." Jizabel whispered. And together they slept soundly and without dreaming for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Riff woke up, gasping for breath and holding his chest. He looked next to him to find the bed empty. For a moment he sat in stunned silence, paranoid and frightened that there was no one else in the bed with him. He felt around and almost screamed aloud with terror when something inside him snapped. He wasn't in a dream state anymore. He blinked a few times and realized that he had always been alone. He hadn't shared his bed tonight. His master had retired early so instead of risking waking him up Riff had crawled into his own bed for the night.

He quickly jumped off of the bed, nearly falling due to the being tangled in his sheets. He roughly threw them away and opened the door to the hallway, bounding down the long hall, only stopping when he reached Cain's door. He didn't bother to knock but instead just cracked the door open and peaked inside. He dared to walk in and with shaky hands shut the door behind him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see the lean form of his master on the bed. He took a deep breath and gave a sigh relief.

"If that's not you, Riff, then you better give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now."

Riff jumped at the sound of his master's voice. He tried to calm down, but he was already jittery from his dream so Cain startling didn't make him feel any better.

"It is me, sir."

He dared to walk closer to the bed and got down on his knees so Cain wouldn't have to sit up to see him. They were close enough that they could see each other in the darkness and Riff could see a smile form on Cain's face.

"What are you doing here? If you decide to visit me late at night you usually give me a bit of warning first."

"I had a nightmare." Riff said quickly.

Cain stared at the butler for a minute before telling him to join him in the bed. Riff nodded and was going to make his way around to the other side of the bed when Cain started tugging on his pajama shirt.

"Off. All of it," Cain said.

Riff held in a chuckle as he took all of his clothes off on his way to the other side of the bed. He crawled in, completely naked just as his master was, and curled up in the large quilt. Cain wrapped his arms around his chest and hid his face in his neck, placing small kisses there. Riff responded by gently stroking Cain's hair and holding one his master's small hands against his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Riff swallowed hard. He absolutely didn't want to talk about it, though he felt that he needed to talk about it. If he didn't he feared he would accidently ruin the peace in the house that Cain, Cassian, Jizabel, Mary Weather, and himself all worked so hard to create.

"I…" Riff wasn't exactly sure how to start off his horrible dream. He closed his eyes and waited a few moments to get himself under control. He focused on the small kisses Cain was giving him and the way his body felt so warm against his own. He inhaled his master's scent and finally pulled Cain on top of him and gently kissed his lips. He kissed them repeatedly before giving him one long and passionate kiss. As much as it upset him to pull away he had to if he was ever going to get this dream out of his head.

"I dreamed you were hurt. I tried to scream, I tried to cry, I tried to save you but I couldn't. I let…I let him hurt you."

"Who hurt me?" Cain asked quietly in Riff's ear.

A long sigh came from Riff before he gave his answer. "It was Jizabel."

Riff could feel Cain's body tense when he said that. He immediately held Cain as tightly as he could and kissed his cheek. "I don't know why I dreamed that. I don't know why. I'm so sorry, Cain."

"What did he do to me?" Cain asked.

Riff didn't want to answer. He almost started regretting coming to Cain in the first place. He should never have bothered him with his stupid dream. However, now he was curious and there was no way Riff could leave and keep him wondering. "He cut out your eyes."

Riff waited for Cain to say something but nothing came out of the young man's mouth. Instead, when Cain did open his mouth he bit Riff on the shoulder. Riff gave a cry, more out of shock than any pain or pleasure. He was even more shocked when Cain flipped them so the butler was now on top of his master.

"He won't ever do that to me, Riff. I don't want you to be nervous around him just because of this dream."

"I understand. I don't want to ruin everything we've created here. Suddenly my confidence in Jizabel has gone down and-"

"It shouldn't," Cain said. "Jizabel will never hurt me. He doesn't want to. He has no desire to anymore. You see, now he has something to live for."

Cain waited for Riff to say what that thing was, but when he heard nothing he sighed and answered for him.

"He has Cassian. And just like how you keep me grounded, Cassian keeps Jizabel grounded. If there was ever a time where Jizabel questioned himself around me or Mary or thought he was going to hurt me Cassian would be there to show him that he's a different person."

Once again Riff said nothing. He just thought about what Cain had told him. Cassian would indeed be the one to keep Jizabel under control. And with everything that had happened between all of them Jizabel had changed. He had shown them that they could trust him. He was still hurting and he would still need time, but he was part of their family now.

Cain felt Riff finally relax and he knew he was better. The dream was a frightening one. He could only imagine if it had been him to dream of Riff in that way. He would be near tears. However, the last thing they needed was for him to have bad taste left in his mouth because of a nightmare. Jizabel was trustworthy and Cain would always believe that.

"Go to sleep," he said to Riff. He kissed him gently on his cheek and then knocked him off of him, turning on his side and pulling the blanket around him. He felt Riff wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his shoulders. When morning hit Cain wondering if Riff was still nervous about his dream, but from the way he acted around Jizabel he figured he had completely forgotten it. The horrid nightmare never left the bedroom of the Master and it was never spoken of again.


End file.
